


Возвращение

by prince_lemon_wasa (syn_filifjonky)



Series: Бриджуотерские колокола [4]
Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/prince_lemon_wasa
Summary: Этот фик должен был стать завершающим в мини-цикле "Бриджуотерские колокола", но... С завершающими фиками никогда не можешь быть уверен, что потом не нарастёт что-нибудь ещё.





	Возвращение

И как я, с ним навек простясь,

Здесь слушал звон в последний раз.

Т. Мур

...Она просыпается ночью, всхлипывает, вздрагивает, в полусне прижимаясь к нему, и просит одно и то же: "Уедем отсюда, скорее уедем!"

Лето стоит жаркое, мучительно знойное даже для Ямайки; даже прохладный бриз с моря, как обычно, не приносит облегчения, не освежает постоянно влажной кожи. Второго ребенка она носит очень тяжело. Малыш Джон Говард говорит без умолку, ходит и бегает, стреляет из игрушечного ружья и палки.

По ночам Мэри просыпается от кошмаров и точно в каком-то полубреду уговаривает мужа уехать, оставить их дом на побережье. И что уж совсем нелогично и непостижимо, по мнению Питера Блада - Джереми хочет сделать, как она говорит.

Блад пытается объяснить своему другу: у беременных возникают странные желания, но почему он хочет послушаться? Куда им ехать? Конечно, они давно собирались на родину Джереми, в семейное гнездо Питтов, но почему именно сейчас, вдруг, так сразу? Отправляться на большом сроке беременности в морское путешествие - это форменное безумие. С огромной вероятностью придется рожать на корабле. "Ты помнишь, что было с ней после первых родов, Джереми… Это невозможно!"

"Джереми, - Блад пытается мягко обойти острые углы в своем объяснении, - у беременных женщин часто_ бывают_ странные желания. Если ты до сих пор такого не видел… Это не значит, что их надо выполнять".

"Послушай, Джереми, помнишь, как нас везли сюда? Без нормальной еды и питья, в трюме… Это почти три месяца… Условия на пассажирских судах дальнего следования часто не особо отличаются от положения узников. А если на судно нападут… - Блад чуть неловко запинается, опустив глаза, - пираты…"

"Джереми, ты же всегда был благоразумен! - Блад старается говорить мягко и спокойно, убедительно. - Поверь, я видел много таких пациенток. Бросить все, уехать… У вас же там ничего нет, вы не знаете, как там сейчас... Это обычный женский каприз. Послушать женщину… "

Блад не может понять. Джереми всегда был разумен… Но Джереми так смотрит на него в ответ, стискивая и напрягая скулы, как будто Блад хочет отнять у него его счастье. "Господи, как будто я виновен во всех его бедах!" - думает Блад.

"Все же Джереми всегда был немного мягок, - думает Блад, выходя. - Нет, это непостижимо. Он хочет послушать… Ведь это просто женское нездоровье, не больше…"

\- Я понимаю, Джереми, ты испереживался за нее тогда, - снова мягко говорит он во время следующей встречи. Но это производит прямо противоположный эффект: Джереми снова вздергивает подбородок и смотрит на него. - Всегда знаешь все о чужих страданиях, да? - Горькие слова срываются с его губ. - Идеальный наш, всегда-во-всем-везучий-доктор, которому всегда улыбается удача. Которого - ну надо же! - так ужасно унизили, когда назвали пиратом…

Блад, с застывшим, закаменевшим лицом слушает высказанное ему, и только легкий блеск в глазах выдает бурю чувств в его душе.

"Неужели ты до сих пор помнишь это, Джереми? Не прощаешь?" - "Ну а как же ты думал, Питер? Неужели ты не знаешь - меня, белого человека, приказали пытать, сечь, как негра… Неужели ты думал - у меня совсем нет гордости, гордости белого человека… Потому что кто-то заговорился с красивой хозяйкой… Потому что кому-то всегда везет, и все беды обходят его стороной, а он воспринимает это как должное!"

"Но ведь я выходил тебя тогда, Джереми! Я так за тебя переживал, я возле тебя ночей не спал… Я готов был убить этого мерзавца, негодяя полковника…" "Ну да, и ты потом всю жизнь считал меня - в глубине души - слабаком, вроде тех девиц, которых ты милостиво спасал от насилия, хотя они тебе вообще не сдались… Ты же у нас герой, благородный… Я же ради тебя терпел тогда - из-за лодки! - не пикнул… И тот случай с проклятой дуэлью тебя только в этом убедил - что я слабое существо по сравнению с тобой… Ты думаешь, что мы все вокруг тебя - ничто рядом с тобой… Ты почитаешь себя выше других, - уже не в первый раз Питер это слышит, - а другие, представь себе - они тоже страдают… Ты хоть понял тогда, что я не выдал тебя, вытерпел все…" Джереми умолкает, сжимает в руке шляпу, сжимает кулаки в кружевных манжетах…

Они сцепляются взглядами, проникают ими друг в друга - ярко-синий сталкивается со светло-серым… Горько и больно бьются друг о друга две мужские гордости, два непримиримых мужских начала…

Джереми сует руки в карманы. Плечи его как-то вдруг опадают. Он и сам не знает, почему согласен уехать отсюда… "Ничего я не знаю, - глухо говорит он. - Просто понимаешь, это же Мэри… Это же - она…"

И не то чтобы мы были в какой-то сказке, где внезапно принятое решение волею случая меняет всю жизнь, но как-то так сложилось, что они все-таки решили уплыть отсюда именно сейчас…

\- Я был в рабстве, в тюрьме и на войне, - тихо говорит Джереми, отрешенно глядя мимо капитана Блада, - я переносил тяготы плавания, терпел плети и голод, и тяжкий труд. Я подвергался смертельной опасности и убивал сам.

Это трудно объяснить - Мэри ни разу не причинила ему неудобство ни одним капризом… "Я не могу… - Странная тревога мучает его. - Я не могу отказать родному человеку, который так мучается..."

Блад идет к Волверстону. Тот, как всегда в будний день, у себя на "Атропос": отдает приказы начистить палубу, сделать ревизию снастей, наблюдает за работой матросов.

Они стоят вместе на квартердеке и смотрят на водную гладь бухты. Может, хоть Волверстон может убедить Джереми? Уж Нэд-то не из тех, кто скажет, что нужно подчиняться женским капризам и недомоганию. Но старый волк, молча выслушав его, выбивает трубку о поручни и говорит: 

\- Настоящий моряк всегда слушает, о чем прокричали ему чайки.

\- Непостижимо, Нэд! - Блад разводит руками. - Ты же сам говорил мне, что настоящий моряк не будет всю жизнь пристегнут к юбке… 

\- Моряк слушает свое сердце - и предзнаменования, - хрипло говорит Волверстон. - Я не привязан ни к одной женщине на свете, но скажу, что перед отплытием мы не свистим на корабле, не плюем на палубу, не прикуриваем втроем от одного огня. И если моряку говорит предчувствие…

\- Господи, да что в самом деле может случиться? - Блад трет переносицу. Его на секунду охватывает внезапная тревога, и от вида воспаленно-красного заката _необъяснимый_ холодок ползет по спине. - Морское чудовище? Король направит эскадру против Порт-Ройяля? 

\- Не знаю, Питер, - медленно говорит Волверстон. - Но я остаюсь с вами, что бы ни произошло. А Джереми… Он может решать, как подсказывает ему его сердце.

…Джереми идет на террасу, где за столиком в белом чепчике, изнывая от тягости и жары, сидит Мэри. Он берет ее за руку, смотрит в глаза. Взгляд ее, в глубине чуть виноватый, кроется за завесой повседневных сует, ничем не выдавая произошедшее ранее.

Но ночью снова, в неверном мерцающем свете… просыпаясь в поту, плача, она прижимается к его груди лбом, так, что у него все содрогается внутри. "Мы должны уехать, милый… срочно уехать". "Куда? К твоей семье?" "Нет, совсем с острова… Уплыть". И бросается к нему на шею, садясь в постели. Бессвязные слова вырываются точно сами собой: "У меня такое чувство…что нас всех постигнет Божья кара. Ты не виноват, милый! Ты должен уехать отсюда… спастись!" Выговаривает слова, как в бреду. Гладит его по груди, плечам. Вся трясется в его объятиях…

Лето стоит жаркое даже для Ямайки. Блад согласен, что при беременности нужен совсем другой климат, но… в таком состоянии… пускаться в дальнее путешествие по морю?

Они уезжают, срочно собравшись, с немногими вещами, отпустив слуг и оставив заколоченным дом. 

…Землетрясение происходит в конце июля. От толчков и цунами две трети Порт-Ройяля сразу же ушло под воду; число жертв перевалило за две тысячи. Семья Блада, чей дом стоял близко к берегу, чудом спаслась. Гигант Волверстон, рискуя жизнью, отделавшись легкими травмами, спасал людей, стоя по пояс в воде, чуть не в самом эпицентре, где только что трясло. Рушились дома, сползали в воду на всем побережье…

Маленький белый домик Питтов, стоявший у скал, буквально растерло в пыль между рушащимися плитами известняка. Там, где они проживали, где еще пару недель назад слуги заколачивали окна, не осталось камня на камне.

Блад вынес бесчувственную Арабеллу на руках из-под развалин дома по соседству. Все последующие дни они с Волверстоном занимались организацией спасения и помощи пострадавшим. Волверстон лично контролировал поиски, вытаскивал людей из-под развалин, в первую очередь - детей. Родные Мэри, жившие на другой стороне острова, остались живы…

Обо всем этом чета Питтов узнает позже, когда изумленный Блад пошлет им письмо, и оно через долгий путь, через океан дойдет на соммерсетские берега…

…Роды в самом деле прошли на корабле. На этот раз обошлось без осложнений и, хотя Джереми не раз сожалел, что с ними нет Блада - его присутствие бы не помешало - корабельный врач со своей задачей справился весьма успешно. Корабельный священник окрестил крошечную девочку, и Мэри, несмотря на утомленность от духоты, тесноты и качки, уже на третий день стала понемногу вставать на ноги.

Арабелла и Блад, стоя на уцелевшей террасе у пирса, откуда они и раньше любили смотреть на город, глядели с высоты на развалины.

\- Подумать только… - тихо сказала Арабелла, дрожа от холода. Ветер, раздувая подол, трепал её платье. Блад обхватил жену за плечи, набросил на нее свой камзол, поцеловал ее в висок.

\- Да, старина Джереми выиграл пари у судьбы, послушавшись ее трубного голоса. Что бы он сказал, узнав об этом…

\- А если бы он не послушал… - дрогнувшим голосом проговорила она, еще сильнее прижимаясь к мужу.

\- То тем более не стоял бы здесь с нами. Нам всем стоит задуматься над этим уроком, - тихо произнес Блад.

Она обернулась к нему.

\- Ты в самом деле думаешь, что это предзнаменование?

\- Поживем - увидим, - сказал Блад, прижимая ее к себе. - Во всяком случае, у нас теперь есть повод отправиться в гости к ним в плавание.

Мэри и Джереми с детьми сошли на берег в Бристоле вместе с толпой таких же утомленных, измученных дальней морской дорогой, грязных пассажиров. После тропической жары берег родных земель встречал их серым дождливым небом, зеленой прохладой мокрых ветвей, заставлявшей зябко ёжиться. По дороге в Бриджуотер они больше молчали от навалившейся усталости и волнения. Джереми все оглядывался из окна кареты на мелькавшие по сторонам бескрайние зеленые луга и равнины, на речные берега Паррета.

…И вот наконец после стольких лет скитаний и странствий, жизни на чужбине, он впервые ступил на родную землю. Вот городская ратуша, вот и знакомая церковь с готическим высоким шпилем.

У ее порога они остановились отдохнуть, присев на сложенные узлы. Он держал на руках Джона Говарда, она - Крошку Розмэри, и оба смотрели на возвышающиеся над ними шпиль и своды, отделанные тонкой узорчатой резьбой. Город встречал их, готовясь принять возвращение, выговаривание грехов, покаяние. Для Джереми, давно не бывавшего на родине, кажется, сейчас это было важнее всего.

И оба, в запыленной с дороги одежде, молча глядели на высящуюся над ними церковную остроконечную крышу с колокольней. 

**Author's Note:**

> NB! Землетрясение на Ямайке у автора немного передвинуто по времени и происходит в конце июля, а не в июне 1692 года.


End file.
